


I Deserve This

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Date Night (kinda), F/M, JJBella Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: I was promoted for a hurt/comfort-- short little one shot of Isabella comforting JJ after his bronze at the Grand Prix Finals. (thank you for the idea)Also for JJBella Week - Day 2 - Date Night





	I Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gia_Sesshoumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/gifts).



JJ felt deflated. Sure he had walked away with a bronze, but he knew how badly he messed up his short program and the shame just washed over him. It was hard to look any of the other skaters in the eye as they went through the banquet. He knew what they were thinking, could see it in their eyes, almost like reading their minds. 

_ Otabek should have won. You don’t deserve the bronze!  _

He hated those looks, he  _ knew _ he was better than this, better than that skate. All he wanted was to prove himself. Even as he skated his exhibit, adding extra quads and higher level spins, he wanted them to see he was  _ worthy _ of the bronze, even if he fucked up his short program. 

But every skater goes through this at some point. Katsuki last year, Plisetsky in the early phases of the Finals. They  _ all _ had nerves. His just hit him on one of the biggest days of his life. 

Knocking back another glass of champagne, he kissed Isabella on the cheek at left the banquet hall. 

“Otabek was fucking robbed!” he heard Plisetsky growl out to Mila as they sat a table, Otabek’s eyes hard on his as he walked faster-- walked away from the stares. 

He couldn’t be around the other skaters right now. He couldn’t be around Isabella right now. He couldn’t even look his father in the eye and accept his congratulations. 

He let himself down. He let everyone down. 

Maybe Otabek was robbed. 

Pushing the button to the elevator, JJ felt the stinging behind his eyes.  _ No! _ He would not cry where people with cell phones could snap a picture. Mashing the button over and over, he felt the tightness and the knot balling up in the back of his throat. 

What only took seconds felt like forever, as the ding of the elevator rang and he stepped on-- a blur of Isabella sliding in came to view through teary eyes. 

“Bella…” he choked out. 

The familiar curve of her body as he crumbled on her shoulder, the smell of jasmine as he sniffled against her hair.  _ She _ was what he needed,  _ she _ was his rock. 

“It’s ok JJ baby,” she cooed out quietly, scratching the short hairs of his undercut with her nails. “Let’s get you to your room.” 

All he could was nod against her shoulder as she led them back out the elevator and to his room. She even fished his keycard out his pocket as JJ walked in and fell to the loveseat in his room. He felt broken and distraught. It was not right-- Isabella should not be here with him now like he is some fucking hero. 

He was a loser, a bronze medal loser. 

Grabbing a throw pillow from the couch, JJ hugged it to his center as he rocked back forth.  _ He _ was suppose to be the rock for Isabella,  _ he _ was suppose to comfort her. At this moment, he was rested against her shoulder, sobbing quietly. Praying to God quietly to turn everything around, give him a redo. 

Closing his eyes, the soft cry escaped his lips as her hands were back on him, hugging him tightly. Why was he like this? One moment he was boasting how amazing he was, the next he was popping his jumps and fucking up his program. 

Even the next day, screaming and crying as his mother held him, he could not look them in the eyes, he couldn’t even take Isabella out to dinner that night-- another failure. 

Maybe JJ was what all the skaters whispered-- a fake, a fraud. All talk. 

Isabella and his God could not comfort him at this moment. He was broken, humiliated, he was no King. 

“JJ baby, please,” Isabella whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his back, kissing his cheek. 

Pushing her away, JJ stood and went to the window. He wanted away from it all, the pain, the anguish. How could he ever show his face again. 

Even when he stood on that platform, the fake smile plastered on his face that only Nikiforov was able to pull off-- he knew what a fraud he was. Standing there, holding his medal, smiling for the camera; he left the moment they said they were done-- leaving the podium family to smile and celebrate. 

“I understand if you don’t want to get married,” JJ said as he looked out the window. Barcelona was beautiful at night. The light shining, the city swirling around them. It would have been romantic to take Isabella out, walk her through the Christmas town, hug her next to the large decorated tree in the center. JJ wanted to buy her mulled wine and kiss her under the mistletoe. 

But he did not deserve these things, he did not deserve someone as wonderful as Isabella. She needed someone who could bring her a gold medal, who did not lose their shit on the ice and pop all their jumps. 

“Baby, no,” Isabella gasped out as he ran over to the window, wrapping her arms around him, pushing her chest to his back, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I promised you we would marry after I won… won it all,” JJ whispered. 

“You are always a winner to me,” Isabella said, kissing at his shoulder. 

“I let you down… I let you all down… I let my country down,” JJ said as he stared out into the cold night. 

“Baby! You went from sixth to third place! Do you know how amazing that is?” she asked as she turned him around, her hands cupping his face, forcing him to stare at her, “I love you regardless. Skate or not skate, you are still my King.” 

A single tear slipped down JJ’s cheek as he looked into her eyes. He felt the love she was radiating at him, the pure wholesome love that only she was able to convey. As her thumb brushed the tear off his cheek, she smiled up at him. Kissing her forehead, JJ wrapped his arms around Isabella, loving her even more. It was the strength he needed to move forward, to be the man-- no, the King she deserved. JJ knew the only way he would ever move through life would be her at his side, holding his hand, kissing his tears away. They were a team, and a force to be had.

“Come on,” JJ said as he grabbed his coat. He was going to do what he told himself he would.

“Where are we going?” Isabella asked. “The banquet is still going on!”

“We are going out!” JJ said, the smile returning. A smile only his Isabella could put on his face. 

Running out of the hotel, he hailed a cab and took Isabella to the Christmas town. He bought her mulled wine, a new scarf to keep her warm, and kissed her under the mistletoe. It was everything he wanted his trip to be. He may not have won gold, but he held gold in his arms. 

It was the not date JJ had wanted, hell, it was the not trip he had wanted either-- but he took his girl out on the town, and held her hand. Even as they stood in front of the large sparkling tree, he pulled his phone out, took a selfie of them kissing and posted it. 

#mygold #myfiance #myworld #ideservethis

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
